101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog's Best Friend (101 Dalmatian Street)
"Dog's Best Friend" is the the first episode of 101 Dalmatian Street, airing on Disney Channel UK, Ireland, South Africa, Arabic and Greece on December 14, 2018. Synopsis When Dylan sees Clarissa Corgi's human waiting on her hand and paw, Dee-Dee and Dizzy get him a human to help out with household chores, but is Dylan ready for the responsibility of raising a human? Plot The episode begins with Dylan cleaning up muddy paw prints by fantasizing himself as a space marine taking on space junk. He then notices Dolly sliding down the banister, and complains how she is not helping; but she insists she is by "polishing the bannister," and slides down them again, claiming she missed a spot (again). This time, the other Puppies follow her down, causing the entire area, which Dylan had cleaned, to become messy again. Delilah then heads to work, just as Doug comes in from a night shift of fire fighting. This leads to all the puppies glomping him, getting soot every where. While Dylan cleans this up, he notices that the human of Clarissa the Corgi, their next door neighbor, waiting on her hand and paw, causing Dylan to lament about not having a pet to help with his work. Dee-Dee and Dizzy overhear this and head out to find a human for Dylan! The two head to a coffee shop, which they consider as a pet shop, and find a human looking at a dating app on their phone. The two are able to get the human's attention and lead him back to the House, just as Dylan has cleaned the place up. Dee-Dee & Dizzy surprise Dylan with the human, which they have named "Mr. Fuzzy". Dylan protests they can not just adopt a human like this, but Dee-Dee and Dizzy have already taken him to the garden, to meet the other Puppies. Dylan tries to ask Mr. Fuzzy to leave, but the human only hears barking and thinks Dylan is asking for a tummy tickle, which he does, distracting Dylan. Mr. Fuzzy tries to pet Dolly, but she gets freaked out, concerned the human may have fleas. Deja Vu questions whether Dee-Dee and Dizzy could have found a "shinier" human. Dylan, having recovered from the tummy tickle, peeps through the fence to see Clarissa being served on, by her human; seeing this, he figures that having a human may be an educational experience for the other pups, but Dolly instantly realises that Dylan just wants them to do all the work. Dylan counters that he may need it, since Dolly does not help him that much, either. Later, Mr. Fuzzy has gone in to the bath room, with Dylan thinking that he instinctively found a drinking bowl (a toilet). Dolly realises what is actually up, and Dylan spins this to Mr. Fuzzy marking his territory. When the Pups look inside, it terrifies them, with Dolly worried about whether she be able to use that drinking bowl ever again. Mr. Fuzzy then looks at all the photos of the Dalmatians, figuring who ever lives there is dog crazy. He briefly considers that the house is just the Dalmatians, but then brushes that idea off. He then finds the stroking machine, and activates it, sending him and Dylan flying. This amuses Dolly and she begins to warm up to Mr. Fuzzy. Dylan then begins to try and train Mr. Fuzzy, by trying to show him how to work the vacuum, but Mr. Fuzzy gets tangled in it. After Dylan helps them out (all the while, Dolly watches and laughs), Mr. Fuzzy begins to vacuum the place, but a squeaky toy gets sucked up, causing the vacuum to explode. Dylan then gets Mr. Fuzzy to wash the Dog Bowls, but Mr. Fuzzy has the sink over flow and plays with the other Pups, sliding them along the wet floor. Dylan then tries to get them to mop up the floor, but Mr. Fuzzy dances with the mop, causing him to collide in to a closet and cause a wave of squeaky toys to fall down stairs. This noise wakes Doug up, and he realises there's a Human in the House. Dylan, Dee-Dee and Dizzy explain what is happening, and Doug tries to tell Dylan what a big responsibility having a human is, particularly with how they can live to be more than a Hundred, which can be ten generations for canine, Dylan states that this means, once Mr. Fuzzy is trained, they can look after them for ten generations. Doug also points out that humans need constant exercise and a lot of walkies in the park. Hearing "park", the other puppies all charge to the park. In the Park, Dylan tries to teach Mr. Fuzzy how to play fetch, but he is distracted by a vendor, who he recognises from his dating app. Trying to get Mr. Fuzzy's attention, Dylan takes their phone and uses that to play fetch with. After playing the park, the Dalmatians and Mr. Fuzzy have a nap, but when Dylan wakes up, he finds that the food machines are out of control. Doug tries to handle the situation, but is getting pelted by dog bowls and kibble. Dolly heads to shut down the kibble pump, while Dylan unplugs the bowl flinger, dodging both bowls and kibble as they do. Mr. Fuzzy, during the food machine chaos, had been flung through a wall, also breaking the screen on his phone. Seeing this, Doug looks to Dylan, hinting what he needs to do. Dolly, Dee-Dee and Dizzy protest that Mr. Fuzzy is part of the family now, but Dylan realizes that he is not yet ready for the responsibility of raising a human. Doug suggests Mr. Fuzzy needs to be with the other humans, even if it breaks his heart, which then gives Dylan an idea to have Mr. Fuzzy follow his heart. Dolly and Dylan then take Mr. Fuzzy's phone and lead him back to the park, arranging him to meet with the vendor, who happens to be looking at Mr. Fuzzy's profile on the dating app. The two humans hook up, while the Dalmatians watch, Dolly comforting an emotional Dylan. Trivia * On the staircase, there are photos of Pongo and Perdita, as well as Dylan's pilot design. * Doug being covered in soot is a possible homage to the climax of the animated 101 Dalmatians, where the Dalmatians disguise themselves as Labradors, by covering themselves in soot. *This episode shares a title with an episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *This is the first piece of One Hundred and One Dalmatians media to be animated with Toon Boom Harmony instead of traditional animation. Category:Episodes